villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blaine DeBeers
Blaine DeBeers is the overall antagonist of The CW series iZombie. Blain serves as the main antagonist in season 1 , a anti-hero turned major antagonist in season 2 , one of the main antagonists in season 3 and 4 and the secondary later primary antagonist of season 5. He was a drug dealer, but after being turned into a zombie during an outbreak on a boat party, Blaine started infecting the wealthy people of Seattle and became a "brain dealer", supplying them with enough of the said merchandise to keep them alive in exchange for large amounts of money. He is portrayed by David Anders, who also played John Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries, and Adam Monroe in Heroes. Personality Blaine gives of an anarchistic and rebellious personality, showing absolutely no concern for his actions nor how those said actions affect others around him. He is remorseless and cruel for human life, being able to take one without having a second thought, whether encountering a complete stranger or a familiar face. He believes that punishing people, often with brute force, is the best way to assert his dominance and rule over his employees. Anyone even considering to double cross him will be marked for death by him. Blaine is often seen calm and collected in every situation he finds himself in, often adding carefree humor to it, whether appropriate or not. He is easily angered by people when they don't comply with his wishes and when someone disrupts his work, but keeps a straight face. History Blaine first appeared during a boat party, illegally dealing experimental drug called "utopium". At one point he came across Olivia "Liv" Moore - the show's protagonist - to whom he tried to sell the drug, but Olivia rejected his offer, throwing a drink in his face after he continued to be pushful. Moments later, a mass slaughter broke out as a group of zombies attacked unsuspecting party guests wreaking havoc and slaughtering anyone they could lay their hands on. Blaine resurfaced as a newly infected zombie, who attacked and unintentionally turned Olivia into one of them by scratching her across the forearm. Plot Blaine reappeared in one of Liv's visions of a deceased man from the morgue, who was being chased by the former right before he cornered the man in an alley and crushed his skull to devour his brain. Powers and Abilities As a zombie, Blaine has access to superhuman abilities, able to sustain and easily recover from serious or life threatening wounds and can withstand great amounts of pain without even flinching. His slowed down heart rate prevents him from losing large quantity of blood when exposed to deep cuts, stabs or heavy external damage. During an adrenaline rush, for a short period of time, Blaine acquires impressive speed and strength easily rivaling anyone seemingly stronger than him. Additionally, he posses fast reflexes and is able to quickly react in particular situations, as shown when he easily countered Lowell's attempt to stab him in the head. When feasting on human brains, zombies are able to retain some of their victim's skills, traits and even memories from their own personal perspective. However, this ability occurs involuntarily, as they can incorporate unwanted flaws, personalities that clash with their own and the memories can be triggered at random times by reliving similar experiences as the person whose brain they've digested. A few notable weaknesses would be their need to feed in order to stay alive and be sane, as hunger can make them vulnerable and decrease their intelligence, which often causes a zombie to go on a killing spree until they satisfy their hunger. Aside from his zombie abilities, Blaine has shown to be quite charming and often hides his true motivations until the very end. He's deceitful, often pretending to be friendly and tricking people by giving them what they want, before attaining his goals. Blaine is not shy when it comes to lying, he can make up cover stories in an instant and is able to keep a straight face without giving off any sign that might suggest otherwise. Category:Zombies Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Undead Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Cannibals Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Perverts Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Creator